The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and to a method of configuring an integrated circuit. The invention further relates to an electronic device comprising the integrated circuit, e.g. a communication device.
In electronic devices, e.g. in data communication devices, there is typically a need to configure components of the electronic device. In this respect, it is known to configure one or more integrated circuits during an initialization phase. For example, operating modes of an integrated circuit can be selected or communication addresses may be transferred to the integrated circuit. This may be accomplished on the basis of data stored in memory devices such as EPROMs (EPROM: Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory) or from the firmware of a microcontroller. In other cases, the data may be defined by an external circuit configuration coupled to the integrated circuit, such as jumpers, dip switches or the like. In each case, it is typically necessary to provide the integrated circuit with additional connection pins or terminals for receiving the configuration data.